MUSH Log 04
The Game of Destiny (Note: Radio chatter. Began during an attack on Innerpeace. tl;dr, Mega Men must fight because it is fun and the winner will become king of the world.) Global Cetus says, "Stop being friendly to eachother and kick some butt! Come on!" Global Berkana, with a sudden burst of anger, "Be quiet!" Global Cetus nyehnyeehhs, "Make me! Oh wait, you can't, you are being too nice to the FMian." Global Berkana shakes her head. "All things must occur in due time." Global Cetus says, "Oh so them attacking a city is lower priority because apparently MANNERS MUST COME FIRST." Global Berkana says, "Take a look around. Do you see any soldiers left?" Global Cetus says, "The one infront of you is still standing." Global Berkana says, "Exactly. Which is why there is no need to rush." Global Cetus says, "Because he totally cannot do any damage by himself now, can he? Noooooo, it's not like he is a dangerous FMian or anything." Global Berkana just smiles. Global Flash Horos says, "If the honor I display is not to your liking, you are most welcome bring yourself down and fight me yourself, coward, isntead of relying on a lady to protect you!" Global Cetus grumbles, "I would if I could." Global Berkana says, "Then do kindly shut up. I don't think I've ever heard anyone so annoying and pointless." Global Gemini, "You have to see it from his perspective, he hates us so much. Global Cetus just grumblemutters, Denji smirks. "Don't mind him, he's just whiny today." Global Prometheus says, "How /fascinating/." Global Denji Nobako says, "What part?" Global Prometheus says, "All of you. All of -this-." Global Gemini, "Hmm, that voice. You are?" Global Denji Nobako pffs.. "Hello Gemini." Global Prometheus says, "Who I am really isn't important right now. I see you're all having... /fun/." Global Berkana says, "...and your point is...?" Global Prometheus says, "This is a perfect opportunity for you Mega Men to rise to the top. I'll be watching." Global Gemini, "Denji. Oh come on, share your name. Something seems familiar, oh yes Prometheus." Global Vent says, "...wait, what?" Global Prometheus says, "Just because we have a little... extraterrestrial interference... doesn't mean the game is over. Far from it. We're only on half time." Global Netto says, "..Game?" Global Prometheus says, "the Game of Destiny, of course." Global Rockman.EXE and Netto blink, "What kind of game is that?" Global Forte.EXE says, "A game no one invited me to. More's the pity." Global Prometheus says, "You're more than qualified...." Global Netto says, "Forte are you still upset at the fish comment?" Global Vent seems to pause a moment, blinking. As if in confusion. Global Gemini, "Still going on about that, this game you talk of is always so far to hear about. Global Prometheus smiles sardonically, adding, "... Megaman Forte." Global Forte.EXE says, "Oh, pencilling me in after all, are you?" Global Forte.EXE says, "--wait." Global Prometheus says, "The rules are simple. Be the last Mega Man standing. You'll be crowned King of the Mega Men and have your wildest dreams come true. Power will be yours."" Global Forte.EXE gets an odd expression on his face, probably not much unlike that of a human having an aneurysm. Global Prometheus savors that expression. Global Rockman.EXE, brightly, "You're a Mega Man too, Forte!" HAPPINESS WAVES EMITTING. Global Vent says, "...wait, what the hell? What do you mean by King of the Mega Men?" Global Gemini, "Hehehe. The game of destiny and what happens hen they win? Global Prometheus says, "The King of Mega Men will have power like a god, and be able to achieve whatever they wish." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "I don't understand it myself." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "I never asked to be part of a game." Global Forte.EXE contorts his face into something that seems to be capable of emitting HATE WAVES at Rockman.EXE. Global Gemini, "So much fun! Hahahaha!" Global Prometheus says, "If you don't want to play, that's fine. But there will be others who want to play with -you-." Global Forte.EXE emits a faint *pop* and his signal goes back to static. Global Vent gives a skeptical frown. "...why is there a game in the first place?" Global Prometheus says, "For fun... Mega Man Model X." Global Giro smokes a cigarrette. "Well, now this is interesting." Global Gemini, "Indeed sounds fun and wonder who will win, especially when Apollo arrives." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "How do you play this game?" Global Vent says, "Heh... if you want fun and games, go to an arcade. Besides, what makes you think Mega Men are gonna fight? Aren't they..." Pause. "...we good guys?" Global Prometheus says, "Defeat all the other Mega Men." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "..That doesn't seem like an enjoyable game." Global Giro says, "Well now." Global Prometheus suddenly bursts into screaming laughter at Vent's comment. Global Gemini, "Just defeat or kill? Never sure when hearing about these battle tournaments." Global Giro says, "I could get behind this if it's just defeat." Global Vent, unsure whether to get mad or laugh too, "What?" Global Prometheus says, "Bahahaha... /Good guys/? You think being -good- is the qualification for being a Mega Man?!" Global Gemini, "But why should I care. Another proof why Earth is so wild." Global Rockman.EXE ehhs.. "Kill? We couldn't kill someone else." Netto nods, "Uuh.. Yeah, you guys can keep your creepy game-thing." Global Giro cigarette puff. "Though I'm sure there's a few 'Megaman' that could use killing, too." Global Tornado Man says, "Alright, crazy, what /does/ make a 'Mega Man'?" Global Vent says, "......this is stupid. Why should we believe you?" Global Prometheus says, "You don't have to." Global Prometheus says, "There are others willing to play the game for the prize it offers." Global Giro says, "But yeah. Give us the list." Global Prometheus says, "I'm still busy sending out His invitation." Global Giro says, "I'm...intrigued." Global Vent says, "......" Global Prometheus says, "You'll meet them in your travels." Global Flash Horos says, "...understood" Global Giro says, "Huh. You know, I'm never sure what to make of it when people use capitalized pronouns." Global Vent says, "...you're a dick." Global Giro says, "It's hard to tell whether the person's really important or just some overblown windbag." Global Prometheus says, "Have fun saving the world, gentlemen." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Saving the world?" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt sounds confused. Global Prometheus says, "In case you haven't read the newspapers lately, Megaman Trigger, the world's going to be blown up. Have fun with that." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Huh?" Giro Express Giro says, "Heh. I guess you kids already have a headstart on me." Giro Express Giro says, "You beat me, after all." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt sounds even more confused, "I'm stuck in this place near a big city called Neo Arcadia, I'm lucky to get on this radio thing, let alone getting the news." Global Return X drinks a cup of coffee, looking tired. Bored. "Is.. some new jerkwad going to show up every -day-?" Global Tornado Man says, "Oh, hey, that reminds me. Your name's Trigger, right?" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Who's Trigger?" Global Giro says, "Seems like it's you, kid." Global Tornado Man says, "Er... what'd she call you... Rock?" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "I'm not trigger.." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "My Name is Rock. Rock Volnutt." Global Tornado Man says, "Yeah, that's it. Sorry, my memory isn't that great" Global Vent says, "...mistaken identity...?" Global Giro cigarette draw, release. "You've probably got some mysterious hidden past or identity." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "I hope so, there seems to be a lot of people with blue armor around." Global Vent says, "Heh, tell me about it." Global Tornado Man says, "Anyways, your sister is waiting for you at my place. She's been a real help, so, whenever you wanna come pick her up, just let me know." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "You mean Roll?" Global Tornado Man says, "Yeah" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Oh, alright. Thanks." Global Tornado Man says, "And next time, try to keep a better eye on her. I doubt Pirate Man will let me on his ship so easy next time." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt huhs, "I was found as a baby, mister.. Whoever you are. I doubt I have a hidden past." --Pause, "Is that where Roll went..? Uhm! Thank you! I was busy trying to find parts for the Flutter, I guess she probably tried helping out, too." Global Prometheus says, "How amusing!" Global Prometheus says, "A Mega Man who doesn't even know who he is!" Global Giro says, "Yep." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "I already told you, I'm Rock Volnutt." Global Giro says, "You totally have a secret past." Global Prometheus says, "So do you, Megaman Model Z." Global Giro says, "You should find out what it is...before it finds you." Global Tornado Man says, "Mega Man, Mega Man, what exactly is a /Mega Man/, whoever you are?" Global Return X yawns. "Something about Mega Mens.. Mans.. Men.. fighting to the death? I'm in. Can I use a steel chair?" Global Prometheus says, "Use whatever you like." Global Giro laughs. "Not telling me anything I don't know." Global Prometheus says, "Use screaming bystanders." Global Prometheus says, "It'll be fun!" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "..." Giro Express Vent begins to frown. "...do you know him at all, Giro?" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "That does /not/ sound like fun." Global Giro says, "See, I really don't need answers." Global Forte.EXE resynchs just in time to hear that comment. Global Forte.EXE says flatly, "There is something profoundly wrong with you, isn't there?" Global Tornado Man says, "I'd say so" Global Giro says, "I just want to find the right people so I can bust their heads in." Global Prometheus says, "There's something profoundly wrong with this whole world!" Giro Express Giro says, "Not this guy." Global Tornado Man says, "Give it time..." Global Return X says, "Man, this is one crazy game! It's like somebody has been reading my journa-.. Err. I mean. Uhhh.." Giro Express Giro says, "I don't really know names and faces from back then. Just what happened." Giro Express Vent says, "...huh. I wonder if he's with the Federation, then..." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Yeah, uh.. I had no idea these places existed before. I never knew Terra has islands outside of the main sea." Global Prometheus whispers, one red eye drawing to the camera, fisheyed, "But if you become King, you'll have the power to change the world..." Global Giro laughs. "You really expect anyone to buy that?" Global Tornado Man chuckles, then breaks into a laugh. Global Return X says, "REALLY?" Global Giro says, "Power isn't something that gets handed to you on a silver platter by winning some contest." Global Prometheus says, "Like a -god-." Global Tornado Man says, "Hahahahahahaha...." Global Giro says, "Power is something you /take for yourself/." Global Prometheus says, "So take power." Global Prometheus says, "We're all waiting, Girouette." Global Tornado Man says, "I think I've heard enough of this crazy for one day." Global Tornado Man desynchs. Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "The people of this world are weird.." Global Giro grins. "Heh. Just tell your bosses I'm coming." Global Return X says, "Oh man, I am totally gonna win." Global Giro says, "Payback's a bitch." Global Prometheus says, "All you have to do is defeat all the other Mega Men." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "This is murder.. Why get excited over murder?" Global Prometheus says, "Why shouldn't you get excited over murder?!" Global Giro says, "Kid, there's a few people in this world that need murdered." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Because it's wrong?" Global Return X says, "THat'll be easy! All the others are concerned about love and peace and little birdies and stuff." Global Giro says, "For the others--he just said defeat, not kill." Global Prometheus says, "Killing is an acceptable way to defeat someone." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Either way, probably shouldn't hurt anyone.." Global Prometheus says, "I expect the children to go first." Global Vent frowns. "...well, maybe we'll kill you, then." Global Giro says, "Sure, but there's a few people I could name off-hand that I wouldn't want to kill." Global Prometheus says, "Bwahahahahah! I, too, am a Mega Man! I'll be waiting to see if you can take me down!" Global Forte.EXE says, "Gods are overrated and the ones that have established themselves in mythology tend to act like petulant children." Global Vent says, "...I figured you were..." Global Prometheus says, "Very good, Model X." Global Giro says, "Huh. I remember there was a few others back in the day." Global Prometheus says, "Say hello to Sister for me." Global Return X rubs his chin, "I probably wouldn't kill anybody, though. Then there'd be nobody around to subjugate and make me martinis." Global Giro says, "I'll be interested in seeing what they can do." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "So, uh.. What exactly is a 'Mega Man' aside from being in this weird game?" Global Giro says, "I mean, if they ever show their sissy faces to the world." Global Vent says, "I will. And if you're who I think you are... we'll see you soon." Global Prometheus says, "Someone with power above all the others." Global Prometheus says, "A Chosen One." Global Forte.EXE says, "Chosen for -what-?" Global Forte.EXE says, "And don't say 'the game' because that logic is a bit too circular for my liking." Global Prometheus says, "Chosen by evolution, if you want to call it that." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "It sounds like you are just trying to pit a bunch of people against eachother for no reason." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "There is no way I am fighting in this weird game." Global Return X says, "I propose we make it an arm-wrestling contest!" Global Vent says, "......" Global Forte.EXE says, "..." Global Prometheus says, "There's a perfectly good reason. A prize." Global Forte.EXE says, "...What the hell, why not? Arm wrestling it is." Global Forte.EXE says, "Now where do I find a thirty foot tall copyroid..." Global Prometheus says, "Wouldn't you like to have your deepest wish come true?" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "A prize that could be just a big lie." Global Return X says, "If I rip somebody's arm out of the socket, I apologize for nothing." Global Prometheus says, "Oh the prize isn't a lie." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Well unless you can prove it's not, I think it would be nuts if anyone decided to play this game." Global Forte.EXE says, "And just what do you qualify as the power of a god? Arguably I already have it." Global Giro says, "So. How do we prove defeats?" Global Return X says, "Me too." Global Forte.EXE says, "But you're not a Mega Man." Giro Express Giro says, "Yeah, I'm following this one up." Giro Express Vent nods. Global Forte.EXE says, "Technically you are. But you aren't." Global Return X says, "I am too!" Global Forte.EXE says, "Or do I have that backward?" Global Prometheus says, "Pandora and I will be watching the canditates. We'll know." Giro Express Vent says, "This is retarded." Smile. "Let's stop it." Global Prometheus says, "I'm Prometheus, by the way." Global Return X says, "I'm just.. uhh.. a Mega-Mega Nan." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "..Great, so not only do we need to watch out some random other 'Mega Man' attacking us, we also have another one watching us all the time." Global Prometheus says, "And -He- will be watching as well. Waiting to reward you." Global Vent says, "...are you gonna tell us who He is?" Global Forte.EXE says, "He?" Global Return X says, "He? He who is called 'I Am'?" Global Prometheus says, "You'll have to find out on your own." Global Vent nods. Global Giro says, "So. What proof do you want?" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "I wish I never came out of Terra.. This world is nuts." Global Prometheus says, "A body is always acceptable. Records of you delivering damage enough to render them unconscious and completely at your mercy also works." Global Gemini, "Who says they weren't watching you there as well?" Global Vent says, "...what about taking their biometal, then?" Global Return X says, "Man. If the world wasn't under threat of destruction or being taken over.." Global Return X makes a sad face. Global Vent flashes briefly. Global Prometheus says, "That's always acceptable, Model X." Global Model ZX Vent says, "Alright." Global Prometheus says, "After all, there are more models than just X and Z." Global Netto says, "Huh?" Global Netto says, "Did you use Cross Fusion or something, Vent?" Global Model ZX Vent says, "How many are there?" Global Giro chuckles. "Yeah, I'm afraid the kids on a headstart on me." Global Model ZX Vent says, "No." Global Prometheus says, "Many." Global Forte.EXE says, "Hmm." Global Model ZX Vent says, "Tch..." Global Forte.EXE says, "Biometals, eh?" Global Forte.EXE says, "It seems I have more data mining ahead of me than I expected." Global Prometheus says, "The power and soul of a Mega Man, encapsulated into a living metal object." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Biometal?" Global Giro says, "'Course, it took both of them and X to do it." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Weird..." Global Model ZX Vent says, "It's a long story." Global Return X says, "If only Lumine hadn't fixed me.. I'd already have half of these kids broken and screaming over my knee. Oh well. That was the 'old' Return X! This is the NEW Return X! The.. nice, friendly one." Global Giro says, "Oh yeah. I bet." Global Forte.EXE says, "I'm less concerned about the specific details, and more over whether it's... edible." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "How is using a steel chair on someone friendly?" Global Forte.EXE smiiile. Global Giro says, "You and me are going to have a rematch one of these days, bitch." Global Return X says, "It's all entertainment, Mister Volnutt!" Global Prometheus says, "Don't disappoint me, children. I'd hate to see the game end with the world blowing up. That's too easy." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "So let me get this straight." Global Model ZX Vent says, "Oh, it's gonna end alright, just not like that." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Biometals, cross-something or other, a game, the world blowing up or being taken over." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "...." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "How do I get back to Terra, someone /please/ be so kind to tell me." Global Prometheus says, "I know it's a lot to swallow, sparky, but you'll get the hang of it." Global Forte.EXE says, "You can never go home again." Global Prometheus says, "So PINCH YOUR NOSE CLOSED and OPEN WIDE!" Global Prometheus howls in laughter. Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "..It's Rock." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "Not Trigger, or Sparky." Global Giro says, "Yeah. Sorry, kid." Global Teisel Bonne says, "Just fly back the way you came from the islands to the new ones." Global Giro says, "Even if you go back, you'll just get followed." Global Return X giggles a little. Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt sighs, "We had no idea how we got here in the first place, the Flutter was having.. problems." Global Giro says, "I for one'll be looking you up sometime." Global Teisel Bonne says, "Oh you got lost, we didn't. I mapped the whole way, you want it you have to pay for it though." Global Model ZX Vent says, "Me too. ...maybe we can figure out a way to prevent this game." Global Model ZX Vent says, "This is stupid." Global Return X shakes his head. "He calls it a game, but it's not a game." Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "I agree, maybe we can stop the game without anyone getting hurt." Global Return X spreads his arms wide. "He's got a point. So many super-powered punks out there. They can't all coexist peacefully for long." Global Forte.EXE says, "You know, there is a different way to resolve the game." Global Model ZX Vent says, "What?" Global Forte.EXE says, "Submit voluntarily to another Mega Man." Global Prometheus says, "That's cheating." Global Return X says, "Nahhhh." Global Forte.EXE says, "Game ends, no casualties, and who says it's cheating if you've outfoxed the others exactly?" Global Model ZX Vent says, "...are you crazy?" Global Return X says, "You break someone's will to fight enough, they'll give in." Global Forte.EXE says, "Less crazy than him." Global Model ZX Vent says, "If there's going to be people who WANT to win the game, what's going to stop them from forcing the fight? I mean, yeah, you're not that crazy, but..." Global Model ZX Vent lets out a sigh, gently facepalming. Global Prometheus says, "I have a stake in this as well... don't think I won't clean up the losers." Global Return X says, "But what if you -are- one of the losers?" Global Model ZX Vent looks at Prometheus with concern. "...clean up, huh...?" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt says, "How is it cheating?" Global Forte.EXE says, "The reward notwithstanding, what is the purpose of the game?" Global NO VIDEO: Rock Volnutt sighs, "I'm wondering that, too." Category:Logfile